Needing You
by thegorgeousone
Summary: A new girl, Jasmine, has come to Hogwarts, befriending Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Life gets difficult for Jasmine as her boyfriend, Harry, gets violent. Eventually DMOC. Chapter 9 up!
1. A Predicament and New Friends

A/N: This is my first story, I'll accept any helpful criticism. Also, I'll attempt to update as quickly as I can.

Disclaimer: The only thing that's mine is the character Jasmine and the plotline. Nothing Harry Potter is mine.

Chapter One: A Predicament and New Friends

Jasmine Hattori, seventh year Ravenclaw and all-around good girl, was in a predicament. After moving from America to England to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she found herself in trouble on her third day. Blonde head lowered and blue eyes closed, Jasmine sat in Professor Snape's office awaiting her punishment. She had committed the ultimate offense; she had hit a Head Boy, a _Slytherin_ Head Boy.

"Well if the idiot hadn't insulted me, he wouldn't have a broken nose." In all fairness, the boy in question _did _insult her _and_ he had dared to do it after bumping into her in the hallway, causing her books to scatter across the marble floor. Jasmine sighed heavily, a massive migraine beginning to form behind her temples.

"Ms. Hattori, what on earth did you think you were doing, attacking another student?" Snape spat, hatred for the tiny girl in front of him showing plainly in his eyes. "Oh yes, I forgot, it is rather difficult for someone to think with a brain as small as yours."

Jasmine's head shot up, and the two glared at each other for a few moments. Finally, Jasmine took a deep breath and calmly replied, "I'm quite sorry for my behavior, it will not happen again… _sir._"

A look of triumph settled on Snape's face at the apology and he gleefully stated, "Let's make sure it doesn't. For your punishment," at this he paused for anticipatory effect, "you will serve detention with the house elves for the next two weeks, washing dishes after dinner without magic. Oh, and thirty points from Ravenclaw. Now please, get out of my office and out of my sight."

With an incredulous look on her face, Jasmine angrily made her way out the door and towards her common room. Along the way, she passed Harry Potter and his groupies. Jasmine had to admit that the black-haired boy was hot, but she didn't think he would ever notice the new girl. It would seem she was wrong in her assumption.

"Hey, Jasmine Hattori, right?" Jasmine wheeled around, suddenly standing quite close to the Golden Boy.

"Yeah?" she asked cautiously, wondering what was up.

"That was an awesome punch you gave that git, don't let Snape bring you down. He hates everyone. That stupid snake never should have insulted you like that. I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter." Harry stuck out his hand towards the pretty girl.

"Thanks," Jasmine said as she shook Harry's hand, her headache seemingly cured, "I see you already know my name. You can call me Jas, though. Most of my friends do."

"Alright, Jas. I was wondering if you maybe… might possibly… of course you can do whatever you want... uh… would you like to study with me in the library tonight?" Harry stuttered over his words, an unsure look on his handsome features as he finally managed to get the question out.

"Oh, Harry, I would love to, but Professor Snape has me serving detention with the elves, cleaning dishes after supper every night for the next two weeks. I'm sorry." Harry's face fell, and seeing this, Jas quickly said, "But I'm free after lunch for an hour and a half. Maybe you can show me around the castle tomorrow during that time."

Harry's smile came back with those words and he replied by saying he would meet her on the front steps after lunch the next day. Then they both parted ways, heading to their respective rooms before dinner.

Jasmine spent the remaining hour before dinner finishing as much homework as she could, knowing it would be quite late before she returned from the kitchens. Also, she spent some time getting to know her roommates and a few others in the house, making a few new friends. By far her favorite person from Ravenclaw was one of her roommates, Amelia Cox, an outgoing brunette with a crazy sense of fashion. They had met on the train going to school and realized they shared common interests.

After laughing her way through dinner with Amy, Jas was led to the kitchens by a house elf named Gatsby to serve her detention. She finished at 11:45, and slowly dragging herself to the common room, she cursed the homework she still had to finish by the next day. Oh yeah, then she cursed Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Head Boy she already disliked.

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. Thanks for reading. Chapter is already written I simply need to upload it.

Much Love, thegorgeousone


	2. Confrontations and an Apology

A/N: So, yeah, this is the second chapter. Hope you like it, because I spent a couple hours on it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. It will probably be a few more days before I get another chapter up, because I'm both a slow writer and a busy person.

Disclaimer: See the first chapter, I won't post this anymore.

**_Needing You_**

Chapter 2: Confrontations and an Apology

Normally, Jasmine loved mornings. The crisp, cool air, the relaxed and quiet atmosphere, and the thought of a new day. But at the moment, she just wanted to fall back asleep in her cozy four-poster bed. After finally getting to sleep at 2:00 in the morning, she was hating the 6:00 wake-up call. She wanted coffee. Now. But it would have to wait. Jasmine groggily made her way into the shower, careful not to wake her roommates up. Sighing contentedly as the hot water caressed her body, she pushed the sleep away. By the time she emerged from the shower stall into the foggy bathroom, she was nearly wide awake.

Greeting her newly-awakened roomies, she went to her wardrobe and pulled on the school uniform. Deciding she looked too uptight, Jasmine loosened the top three buttons on her shirt, rolled her skirt a couple inches to mid-thigh, and foregoing the outer cloak, she decided she was almost ready. She carefully applied her makeup, pulled her slightly wavy tresses into a clip, gathered her books together, and sauntered out the door with a grumpy Amy leading the way to the Great Hall.

Feasting upon three French Vanilla lattes and half a grapefruit, Jasmine looked over her schedule for the day's classes. "Let's see," she murmured, scanning the list with her blue orbs, "Advanced History of Magic with the Slytherins, Double Advanced Transfigurations with the Gryffindors, Advanced Arithmancy with all houses, Lunch, break, Divination with the Slytherins, Double Advanced Charms with the Hufflepuffs, and last but very much the least, Advanced Double Potions with the Slytherins." She sighed, an action that seemed to be happening a lot recently. "Joy, four classes with the Slytherins and only two with the Gryffindors."

"You know, they say talking to yourself is a sign of insanity," sneered an arrogant voice behind Jasmine.

"Great," thought Jas sarcastically as she turned around in her seat, "this is just what I need this early in the morning." Aloud, she ground out, "What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco smirked sexily at her, thinking, "Damn, she is cute when she's angry. I think I'll rather enjoy taunting her this year." Out loud he said, "Just stopping by to say good morning. Really, there's no need to get all defensive. See you around, Hattori." With that final remark he swaggered away to his own table.

Growling obscenities about bleached jackasses under her breath, Jas noticed the incoming owls, flying to different people to deliver mail. At last, she spotted her own owl; a small, chestnut-brown barn owl, clutching a package. After cooing affectionately at Sammy, she unloaded the package and sent the owl off with a piece of buttered toast. Opening the card on top of the box, she read:

Hey Jas! We're all missing you here at Salem, and we wish you were still here. In the box are some prezzies we got you. Don't worry; I made sure Jules didn't put anything explosive in there. Anyways, now on to some gossip. Trent asked me out, finally! He is such a sweetheart. Oh, and Professor Rhodes is pregnant… again. Jack broke up with Mindy, but we all saw that coming. And… well I hate to tell you this, but after you left Bryan hooked up with Stacy. Apparently he was lying when he told you he didn't like her. I'm so sorry, Jas. But hey, I'm sure there are plenty of hotties at Hogwarts. Don't fail your classes. Much love, Amanda and The Gang.

Jasmine willed herself not to cry as she read the part about Bryan. He was her old boyfriend of two years, a notorious cheater, but she still loved him. Stacy had been her rival from the first day she set foot on Salem Institute's campus. "Oh well," thought Jasmine, "at least Amanda and Trent are finally together. I'll open the box later."

After making a quick run up to her dormitory to put away the package, Jasmine received directions to her History of Magic classroom from a fourth year. Arriving a few minutes early to class, Jasmine sat down next to Amy and they started talking about Professor Binns and how boring the class was.

"This has got to be the most boring class by far. The professor is an ancient ghost with the most _awful_ monotone voice," Amy said dramatically. Then, giggling, she added, "One time, Fred Weasley set off a Filibuster firework off and he didn't notice for a full fifteen minutes." The two went into a giggling fit, nearly falling out of their seats.

"Sign two of insanity: Random, uncontrollable laughter. I'm beginning to get a little worried for your mental health, Hattori."

Both girls turned around to face a smirking Draco Malfoy, who had decided to take the seat behind the blonde Ravenclaw. Quite thoroughly exasperated with the Slytherin menace, Jasmine rolled her eyes and said, "Malfoy, if you don't have anything better to do than talk to an 'American Mudblood' as you so eloquently put it yesterday when you ran into me, then I suggest _you're_ the one whose head should be checked." The two girls turned to face front before Draco could reply, and the bell to begin class rang.

As Binns began to drone, Draco began to ponder. He had seen the small flash of hurt in the blue-eyed beauty's expression. Realizing his mistake, he prepared himself to do the impossible: apologize. Taking out a piece of parchment, a quill, and an inkwell, Draco began to write.

Halfway through the class, Jasmine found a piece of paper floating before her drooping eyelids. "Anything to keep from dying of boredom," she thought, opening the note to find neat, flowing script.

Jasmine – I'm truly sorry I insulted you yesterday. I shouldn't have said that. I was merely upset at something Potter had said to me and I lashed out at the first person I came in contact with – you. I find you intriguing, and perhaps we can be friends. Please forgive me, _Draco Malfoy_.

Jasmine took notice of several things: Draco had called her by her first name, he had called Harry by his last name, he wanted to be friends, and _he had apologized to her._ She contemplated the sincerity of Draco's words for a while, and made up her mind. Turning to face the aristocratic boy, she quietly spoke.

A/N: Hahaha, cliffhanger, even though I'm pretty sure you can guess what will happen. Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Much Love, thegorgeousone


	3. A Tour and Trelawney

A/N: Hey everyone, it's me again. Sorry this chapter took so long. Hit me up with a review please. For disclaimer, see first chapter.

Needing You

-----------------------------------------------------------------------DM-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Since Amy didn't have Advanced Transfiguration with Jasmine, Draco kindly escorted her, both having become closer during the History of Magic class. Finally parting, Draco let to go to his class, but not before he left a kiss on Jasmine's hand. Unfortunately, Harry walked up in time to see the display.

"What was that all about? I can't believe you let that _thing_ touch you. After what he said to you?" Harry exclaimed angrily, upset at the close proximity Malfoy had been to _his_ girl.

"It was nothing. He didn't mean any of it and he really isn't all that bad. Let's just get inside. Will you sit by me?" Jasmine waved away the uneasiness she felt at Harry's biting words.

----------------------------------------------------------DM--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang to signal the end of the period, and as soon as she walked out of McGonagall's door, she spotted Draco.

"Wow, I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you," Jas said, surprised. Inwardly, she intoned, "Not that I mind…."

The Slytherin simply gave her the trademark Malfoy smirk, looped arms with her, and led the way to Advanced Arithmancy. The silence between them was actually comfortable, Draco noted with surprise.

--------------------------------------------------------------DM---------------------------------------------------------------------

Arithmancy passed and Jasmine and Draco parted ways for lunch. Harry came over to her table after she was finished eating and they went to tour the grounds. Harry showed Jasmine Hagrid's hut, stopping to say hello to the half-giant on the way. He pointed out from near the Black Lake the Astronomy Tower, the Gryffindor Tower, Trelawney's lair, and various other parts of the magnificent castle. At last, Harry showed her the Quidditch Pitch.

"I always loved playing Quidditch, it helped me clear my mind," Jasmine stated, a far-away look in her eyes. After a moment of reflection she asked, "Are you any good?"

Harry replied with a smile on his face, "I suppose you could say that. I've only lost one game in my entire career here, or at least only one game I played in. I'm the captain of the team this year. I'm a seeker. What position do you play?"

"Chaser. The best on the East Coast, actually. I remember professional scouts knocking at my door at age seven. But, I just stuck to playing at school."

"Why?" Harry could not understand why the girl beside him would pass up playing professionally if she was as good as she implied.

Jas studied him closely for a while, looking for something in those green eyes. She finally said, "I can't really tell you. I just didn't want it." She looked away as she told him, silently berating herself for lying to him. Truthfully, she did know why she didn't accept all the invitations. However, she couldn't find the courage to tell Harry.

"Well, break is nearly over, we should head to our next class. I had a great time today, Jasmine." The two stood up and went to their next class.

----------------------------------------------------------------DM--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasmine barely made it into the Divination classroom before the bell, having gotten quite lost along the way. Draco looked relieved to see her, and when she plopped wearily next to him at a table, he asked, "Where did you go during break, I couldn't find you?"

Jasmine, biting her lip, told him about Harry's mini-tour. Seeing his disgusted face, she quietly lit into him about how he shouldn't hate people because of their house and how she would not let him choose her friends for her. He pouted at this, but didn't respond in a negative way.

Throughout the duration of the class, Trelawney predicted eight student's deaths, including Jasmine's and Draco's. They merely laughed at her behind her back, trying to outdo each other in interpreting the professor's demeanor. For the first time, Jasmine saw Draco smile.

"My God, he is beautiful when he smiles," Jasmine thought as her heart starting beating at a fast pace.

Meanwhile, Draco was thinking along the same lines as the blonde bombshell. "I wonder if she realizes how pretty she really is."

----------------------------------------------------------------DM------------------------------------------------------------------

After being escorted (once again) to Charms by Draco, Jas endured a long double period with only Amy to keep her company. What seemed like a lifetime later, the bell rang for Amy and Jas to rush to Potions, which happened to be on the other side of the castle. The two smiled at each other as they made it into the classroom with a full minute to spare.

Even though Snape was the professor for Potions, Jas was confident she would not have any problem passing. Potions was her favorite subject, and she enjoyed the concentration and exactness of the process.

Draco and Jas exchanged greetings, but as there were only two to a table and the only available seat for Draco was on the far side of the room, their communication seemed limited.

Snape barged into the room, sending an icy glare in Jasmine's direction, and began his lesson. They were to make, individually, Proximatis Draughts, a difficult potion very few people ever brewed correctly. The drinker would have the ability to hear things happening all the way across the world as clearly as if he/she were standing next to the noise.

The class was deathly silent as they put all their concentration onto the task at hand. At the end of the period when Professor Snape told the students to bring their potions to him for a grade, nearly everyone groaned. Jasmine, the last one to show her potion to the intimidating professor, hid a smile as she looked at Snape's shocked face.

"Impossible," Snape whispered, amazed. "How did _you_ of all people ever manage to make this potion perfectly?"

At his words, the entire room erupted into hushed murmurs and stared at the two at the front of the classroom.

"Potions is my best subject, sir. I was taught personally by Antonio Giles since I was ten."

"Antonio Giles? _The_ Antonio Giles? Miss Hattori, would you mind terribly if we could talk sometime? I believe I misjudged you. Class dismissed."

Jas replied, "Of course, I would be happy to talk Potions with you. And if it is any comfort, I misjudged you as well."

-------------------------------------------------------------------DM------------------------------------------------------------------

At dinner, the Hall was abuzz with news of the incident in Potions. Random people from all houses came up and introduced themselves to the blushing Ravenclaw. For the first time since she set foot through Hogwart's massive doors, Jasmine Hattori felt like she belonged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well readers (if there are any, I don't seem to be getting any reviews), that was Chapter 3. I'm sorry it took so long to get here, but I've been busy with finals. Now summer is officially here, as of Thursday (for me at least).Unfortunately, I will not have any new chapters for at least a week, I start softball camp onMonday. Thanks for reading, and please hit me up with a review.

Lots of love: thegorgeousone


	4. A Trip to the Wing and Harry's Question

A/N: Sorry I took so long readers. I was at camp this past week and then I had to get rid of a computer virus. My apologies. Well, I finally got the new chappie out here, I hope you all enjoy it. Also, special thanks to my first reviewer, angelsofthefire08, this chapter is especially for you. Read and Review please (everyone).

**Needing You**

**Chapter 4: A Trip to the Wing and Harry's Question**

DM

For the next two weeks, Jasmine remained very busy. Between classes, long discussions with Professor Snape, hanging with her friends (which she seemed to have a lot of now), doing her homework, and cleaning dishes, Jasmine was beginning to get exhausted. Sure, she still remained at the top of her class, a fact that Hermione Granger was quite angry about, but the toll it took on her was showing.

It was Friday afternoon, the last period of the day, and Jas was not feeling well. The stuffy Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom seemed to close in on her. Amy kept sending Jas worried glances, and finally raised her hand to alert the new professor, an Isaac Montgomery, to the situation.

"Sir, I think Jas needs to see Madame Pomfrey, she doesn't look well."

Montgomery looked over at Jasmine with a worried look and said, "Class dismissed. I need to take Ms. Hattori to the Hospital Wing immediately." As the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws filed out of the room, Professor Montgomery quickly picked up the half-conscious student and rushed to the Hospital Wing.

DM

Two hours later, the Great Hall was once again filled with murmurs about Jasmine.

"I heard she started screaming and writhing at her desk," one Gryffindor eagerly said.

"Jason Watts heard she was hit by a curse sent from Montgomery," gossiped a Slytherin.

The more rumors Draco and Harry heard, the more anxious they became.

DM

Meanwhile, in the Hospital Wing, a distressed Pomfrey stood over a sleeping Jasmine's bed, conversing with several other distressed professors and one grave headmaster.

"Poor, poor dear, enough bad things have happened to her and this along with it?" Professor Sprout exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"We will need to keep a watchful eye on her from now on," Dumbledore said. "Is there anything you can do for her, Poppy?"

"I'm afraid not, this is a muggle sickness. All I can do is give her a few basic potions every day to ease the symptoms. I did send an owl to St. Mungo's for further information on her… illness." At this, all of the professors sent heavy sighs in Jasmine's direction. "Well, we better let the dear rest, she will be here for the rest of the weekend."

DM

When Jas woke the next afternoon, there were piles of presents and cards surrounding her. She also had a visitor.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry smiled at her and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Hey, Jas. Everyone has been so worried about you. Are you alright? What is wrong?"

Jas's smile faltered, but Harry didn't notice it as he was too busy looking at her bare shoulder from where the hospital gown had slipped a little. "I'm fine, it was just a little dizzy spell from the heat of the classroom," Jas lied through gritted teeth. Like their Quidditch discussion, she couldn't tell Harry the truth about what really happened.

"Oh, well I hope you're okay now. Jas?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Inwardly, Harry was saying, "I'm finally going to get the hot new girl. I'm going to win that bet with Ron. We'll be having sex by the end of next week."

Surprised at the sudden question, Jas took a moment to think. She liked Harry, she knew that much. But was it more than a friendly like? "Well, I guess I'll find out," she thought. "Ok, Harry, I'd be glad to be your girlfriend."

"Good, I was hoping you would say that. I have to meet Ron by the lake now. I'll see you later, babe." Harry stood up and kissed Jasmine's cheek, a little too close to her mouth for her liking, and left the room with a wicked grin on his face.

"Great," Jas muttered, "now I just have to break the news to Draco." She had a feeling this might get messy.

DM

A/N: Well, that was the next chapter. I know, it's short, but that is the way I wanted it to end (the chapter, not the story). I might write another chapter today, depending on how bored I get. I hope everyone liked this one. If you did, review. If you didn't, review and I'll let you scream at me for all the horrible mistakes I made and how much you hated it. I promise I won't get mad. Thanks,

thegorgeousone


	5. Trouble in Paradise?

A/N: Hello dear readers, it's me again. After much debate, I have decided to present to you another chapter in this exciting (hahahahaha) story of… well, you get the picture. Disclaimer can be found at Chapter One. Please read and review. Thanks once again to angelsofthefire08 for another review!

Warnings: Adult Themes and Offensive Language

**Needing You**

_Trouble in Paradise?_

A full week and a half later and Draco _still_ would not speak to her. As a matter of fact, he wouldn't even _look_ at her. About four hours after Harry had left her, Draco had come storming into the Wing, icy eyes spitting with rage….

"I can't believe this! Is it true? Are the rumors true, dammit? You and **_Saint Potter?_** The fuckin' Golden Boy? How could you do this?"

"Yes, it is true, Draco. Harry's a nice guy, just give him a chance. Really, I knew you would be angry, but this is uncalled for!" Jasmine was disappointed about Malfoy's reaction, but she had known something like this would happen.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe _you_. You know how much I hate him."

"I'm sorry Draco, but this doesn't happen to be about you. If you can't be happy for me then I suggest you walk away." Jasmine was angry now. How dare he accuse her of something?

The last time she had been close to Malfoy was when he had turned his back to her and stomped out of the Hospital Wing, much like a toddler who had to take a bath would.

Harry, on the other hand, had been really great to her. He took her to the Astronomy Tower for a late-night picnic, gave her roses and chocolate, and even went to the library to study with her. But something was wrong. He kept getting angry with her, one time he almost screamed at her. But he always apologized after and tried to make it up to her. Harry also seemed to like getting physical. The first time he had tried to move past kissing, Jas stopped him and brushed it off. The third time, however, she was increasingly upset.

"Oh, Amy, what am I going to do? Harry knows I'm not ready yet, so why is he pushing me?" Jas confided to her new best friend one night in their dorm.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Amy asked.

"Yes, more than once."

"Sweetie, maybe you should end it before you get hurt. I know he seems like a perfect boyfriend, but there is obviously a problem," Amy warned.

"I'm sure he would never hurt me, he just isn't like that. I'll give him some more time. If things don't change, I'll break up with him. Thanks for everything Amy." With that, Jas settled in to sleep.

Amy, however, stayed awake. She was worried about Jasmine and Harry's relationship. She had heard stories about Harry's anger, and they were not pretty.

Down in the dungeons, Draco Malfoy was awake as well. He couldn't shake off the look of hurt on Jas's face as he walked away from her. But he was still seething. He knew what Potter was capable of, and he certainly didn't trust him with Jasmine. The other thing bugging him was Jasmine's health. He had overheard Flitwick and McGonagall whispering about Jasmine and her "illness." He hadn't heard what it was, but it didn't sound very good.

Up in Gryffindor Tower, the Golden Trio were sitting around the fire in the common room discussing the new girl.

"I hate her, she is such a bitch," Hermione huffed.

"C'mon 'Mione, you're just jealous cuz she's smarter than you. Besides, she is hot," Ron teased the bushy-haired smartass. She just smacked him upside the head.

"That she is. But she won't let me get past first base, man. Soon, I'm not gonna ask permission, I'll just fuck her into the nearest wall. All this sensitive shit is killing me," Harry complained, sick of playing the white knight. The truth was, he just wanted to get laid.

"I bet that would remove the gigantic stick up her scrawny ass," Hermione said.

"That's right, baby. Now how about we head on up for a little fun?" Ron said, and they ran up the stairs like they were on fire. Harry just sighed dramatically and hauled a random third-year girl to his room for a screw. He could always modify her memory later.

Wednesday morning turned out to be freezing cold, with a side of snow storms. Dumbledore decided to give everyone a break and cancel afternoon classes. Most people just stayed indoors, but some decided to brave the weather. After lunch, Jasmine and Harry parted. Harry went to secretly screw some Hufflepuff fifth-year slut and Jasmine bundled up and headed outside.

Reaching the entirely frozen Black Lake, Jas bit her lip and grinned. She conjured some ice-skates and laced up, already feeling the adrenaline pump through her body. Other than Quidditch, figure skating was her favorite thing to do.

After an hour and a half of twists, jumps, and complicated foot patterns, Jas realized she had an audience. Everyone who had been outside were now watching her and clapping, amazed at her talent and grace.

Draco Malfoy sat under a nearby tree, silently watching the beautiful girl work her magic. She didn't see him there, too focused on the crowd of fans near the banks. Draco sighed and allowed a little smile to grace his features before he left for the castle.

A/N: Uh, that's it for chapter five. I was going to cut it short, leaving out the Wednesday part, but I felt generous. I hope nobody is pissed at me because of character's personalities or whatever. I want some reviews people, they make me happy, and a faster writer. I'll attempt to update by Friday, if I get at least two more reviews (lol, I'm resorting to bribing). Have a great week everybody.

thegorgeousone


	6. Not So Love Shack

A/N: Hey, I finally got this chapter up. Sorry it took me so long, but I tried to make it longer this time and the frickin thing wouldn't upload yesterday.

Warnings: Attempted rape (not graphic) and a few words of "foul language"

* * *

**Needing You**

_Not-So-Love Shack_

* * *

Achoo! Achoo! "Great, thought Jas, "now I have a cold." Having left for the castle and dinner after ice-skating, Jas realized why most people had stayed inside. She knew getting sick was not good for her body because of the illness, but she had thrown common sense out the window. Jas held back from going to Madame Pomfrey, dreading the medi-witch's wrath.

"Hey, luv, what's up?" Harry leaned in for a kiss but was stopped by Jasmine's hand held in front of his face.

"Sorry Harry, but I got sick from being outside," Jasmine coughed then, missing Harry's eye-roll.

"Oh, well then I hope you get better. Later." Harry walked off, without waiting for a reply.

Jas sighed and walked over toward Amy, hot soup awaiting her. She was beginning to wonder about her boyfriend's attitude. He seemed to be getting snappy.

After dinner, Amy practically dragged Jas to the Hospital Wing for a Pepper-Up Potion. Madame Pomfrey threw a fit, yelling for what seemed like forever. Thankfully, she did not keep Jas overnight, but the glare Madame sent her as she walked out the door nearly burned a hole in her back.

* * *

Three days later and it was time for the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Jas was really excited, having never been to the bustling village. Harry had invited her to spend the time with him, Ron, and Hermione. Jasmine met the Trio by the Entrance Hall doors and they headed out, Jas oblivious to the vicious looks from Hermione and the smirks the boys gave each other.

The first shop they went to was Honeydukes. Harry bought her all the candy she could possibly want and then some. "It's all for you, pet," Harry whispered in her at the checkout counter, inwardly gagging at the sentimental words. He really was a sweet boy.

Next, they visited Fred and George at the newly opened Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, which was turning out to be more popular than even Zonkos.

"Top of the mornin' to ya mates!"

"Actually, Gred, it's the afternoon."

"Sorry, Forge, must have slipped me mind."

"No worries, dear brother, I forgive you."

"Ahem!" Ron cleared his throat loudly to get the twin's attention again. Over the years, they seemed to get more annoying to him.

"Well hello there,"

"I'm Gred, I mean Fred,"

"And I'm Forge, I mean George,"

"And we, my pretty lady,"

"Are the owners of,"

"This fine establishment!" Both twins finished together.

Jas was immediately smitten with the two charming boys, enjoying their humorous personalities and quick wits. The twins showed her around the shop for the next half-hour, shoving their best pranks into a bright pink shopping cart. The four Hogwarts students left the shop later with packages shrunk and pocketed, only after Jas promised to visit again soon. Fred and George were like the older brothers she never had.

After the joke shop, the two couples decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for some warm Butterbeer. They filled the awkward silence by making small talk, finally deciding on the subject of Snape. Jas, who didn't want to enter the bashing Snape contest, glanced absentmindedly around the place. Finally, she skimmed over an interesting scene.

Amy and Seamus Finnigan were engaging in a frenzied snog session at a back table. She was basically sitting on the Irishman's lap, sucking his face off. "Interesting." The others didn't hear her, happy to ignore her for a while longer.

Jasmine continued her scan of the pub with mild curiosity. All of a sudden, she locked eyes with Draco. He was sitting with his two best friends, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, laughing over something Zabini had said. Breaking the eye-contact, Jas looked Draco up and down. Fitting black pants, dragon-hide boots, and a tight, navy blue muscle shirt. "Whoa. That's hot," Jasmine thought, blushing.

"Cor, she's fine," Draco thought, also checking her out, but instead of blushing, he smirked.

Harry pulled Jas out of her thoughts with a question. "Do you want to leave now? I'm getting bored."

"No, Jasmine did not want to leave the warm shop (or Draco), but she got up anyway. Harry led her outside and Jas noticed Ron and Hermione hadn't followed them out. When she voiced this, Harry replied, "I wanted for us to be alone for a while. Let's go to the Shrieking Shack, I'll show you around.

Jas grew more nervous as they walked toward the secluded building. She had heard from Amy that the shack was the most haunted place in Britain. "Are you sure about this Harry?"

"Positive. Nothing will happen to you. Even if something did, I will be here to protect you. Now let's hurry, we don't have much time." Harry knew the truth about the building, but didn't tell Jas, wanting her to come to him for comfort.

The two entered the creepy house, avoiding all the smashed and ripped furniture and headed for the stairs. An owl hooted outside, and Jas let out a terrified squeak, jumping against Harry along the way. Harry held Jas's body flush up against his for a moment longer and made a decision.

When the couple reached an upstairs bedroom, Harry suddenly began to kiss Jas passionately. Confused, Jas took a moment to realize what Harry was doing and then came to her senses. She tried to gently push Harry away from her but instead, he gripped her wrists tightly.

"C'mon, luv. I think it's time for our relationship to move to the _next level_," Harry said, forcing a struggling and whimpering Jasmine against the wall.

"No, Harry, please stop. I don't want this. Just stop," begged a now crying Jasmine, scared of her changed boyfriend. SMACK! Harry hit her and she covered her stinging cheek with her hands. Harry took the opportunity to pin her and start unbuttoning her pants. Jasmine, stunned, thought of something quick. She knew Harry was not going to stop unless he made her.

"Stupefy!" Jas screamed, having deftly fished her wand from her back pocket. Harry slumped to the floor, unconscious. "He was going to rape me. The bastard was going to rape me," she dazedly stated, still in shock. Doubling over, she vomited until there was nothing left in her stomach to spill.

Not knowing how long the Potter boy would be knocked out, she raced down the stairs, out of the house, and back towards Hogsmeade. The only thing she could think of was to find Draco. Tears still streaming down her bruised and swelling face, Jas rushed into the Three Broomsticks, finding the table where Draco had been now vacated. She spun around at someone's tap on her shoulder.

It was Ron and Hermione, smiling evilly at Jasmine's obvious distress. "Aww, what's the matter Jas, Harry popped your cherry?" Ron sneered, laughing at Jasmine's stricken face.

"What?" Jasmine asked incredulously, hardly believing her ears.

"You were just a bet, you know. We were seeing how long it would take to nail the new girl," Hermione stated, a cool and degrading look on her smirking features. The couple laughed as Jas ran crying out of the pub.

Nearly blinded by her tears, Jas finally stumbled into the castle. Ignoring the looks from other startled students, she continued to the dungeons in an attempt to find Draco. At last, she spotted a Slytherin entering his common room. Jas ducked inside before the wall concealed the entrance again, and set out to find Draco's dorm.

A minute later and an exhausted and drained Ravenclaw was knocking on Malfoy's private dorm door. After a moment, a puzzled Draco opened his door to find a sobbing Jas. The first thing he noticed besides her tears was the swollen and bruised left cheek of his beautiful angel.

"I am going to **_MURDER _**that little piece of shit!" the blonde boy said, ushering the trembling Jas into his room and onto the black leather couch.

After ordering a house elf to bring them tea and a bag of ice, the two settled in for a long conversation. Half an hour later, Jas has told the Slytherin all about what Harry had tried to do and the things Ron and Hermione had said. It was all Jas could do to stop Draco from going out to kill the Trio.

They had missed each other more than they had thought. Both Draco and Jas apologized and were friends again. By the time they had finished talking, it was past curfew, and they had to decide on a course of action. Eventually, Draco convinced Jas to stay with him for the night, saying he would sleep on the couch. Jas would have none of it, firmly telling the other blonde they would share the bed like two civilized, mature people.

Although the night started out with the two far apart, by the morning they could be found spooning against each other, Draco's arm wrapped securely around Jas's waist and Jas's head resting against Draco's shoulder.

* * *

A/N: I'm really really really sorry that I didn't have this chapter out until today, but it really wouldn't let me upload it yesterday. Overall, I am very nervous about this chapter, I just think it could have been better. I know some people are probably not too happy with the Trio's actions or Draco's softness, but it's just how the story flowed. On a brighter note, I like the title for this chapter. Love Shack is a really good song, and I just like it. So don't hate.

Thanks to my lovely reviewers: angelsofthefire08, flip chick, and pink-flame-kit. You have made my day.


	7. Tears, Fights, and the Rumor Mill

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay, I was at camp for a week (which I completely forgot to mention), and then I was very busy for a few days. I promise I haven't abandoned the story. As you have probably noticed by now, this fic does not follow the books exactly, and I've majorly screwed with the character's personalities.

Warnings: Who really cares? But for the record… some profanity. I think that's it.

**Needing You**

Tears, Fights, and the Rumor Mill

* * *

Sunday morning found Draco splayed on the floor, looking confusedly up into Jasmine's wide blue eyes. "Ow."

"Oh Draco, I am so sorry, I was just surprised is all. I woke up in a strange bed with someone holding me and I freaked out. Are you alright?" By now, Draco's look of shock had been replaced with a smirk of laughter and amusement at Jasmine's erratic hand motions.

"Jas. _Jas_. **_Jas! _**I'm alright. It's a good thing Malfoys do not bruise easily. How about I escort you to your common room so you can change into some clean and _unwrinkled_ clothes? Then we can go down to breakfast," Draco said, standing up and rummaging through his extensive wardrobe for a neat and pressed outfit. Jasmine had finally calmed down and was sitting on Draco's bed, thinking of yesterday's events and the position she woke up in.

"Alright. Draco?"

"Yes?" he called from inside the bathroom where he was changing.

"Will you come with Amy and I to talk to Professor Dumbledore about the Harry situation? I am planning on telling Amy at breakfast," Jas bit her bottom lip, dreading the thought of seeing _them_ at the first meal of the day.

"Of course I will, and I am sure Amy will too," Draco replied, stepping out of the bathroom dressed to perfection and hairstyle fit for a prince. Jas almost laughed, but refrained in fear of hurting his feelings.

Sneaking up to the Ravenclaw quarters was not difficult, seeing as most people were still in bed. However, the moment Jas stepped foot in the common room, she was pounced upon by a harried Amy. "Where have you been? I have been sick with worry ever since you did not show up after Hogsmeade. Did you get lost? Did You-Know-Who come back to life and try to kill you? Are you hurt?" Jas stopped Amy's frantic questionings, assuring she was alright, Voldemort was still dead, and she had spent the night with Draco. Amy suddenly noticed Draco standing behind Jas, eyes wandering around the cozy room. Seeing Amy's new look, Jas reassured her it was all innocent sleeping, nothing worth murdering Draco for. Draco and Amy waited as Jas ran up to her dorm to change and get ready for the day.

"Let's go to breakfast now, there is something I have to tell you about yesterday," Jas said, bounding down the steps to the common room.

The three set off down the stairs to the Great Hall making small talk, different thoughts racing through each one's head. Draco headed off to the Slytherin table and Blaise, keeping a lookout for Pothead, Weasel, and the Mudblood. Amy and Jas settled in for a long talk over hot mochas (thanks to a handy little charm Jas had picked up) and bagels.

By the time the rest of the school had filtered in, Amy knew the whole story and had an evil glint in her hazel eyes. She agreed to come with the blondes to Dumbledore's office after breakfast. Signaling to Draco they were finished, the two Ravenclaws stood up to meet the Slytherin Prince. Flanked by her two best friends, Jas was led the way to the stone gargoyle which marked the entrance to the headmaster's office.

"Shit, I don't know the password," Amy cursed.

"I don't know it either," Draco sighed.

"I do. Dumbledore told me the first day I arrived." The others stared at Jas's cool expression. "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." More blank stares. "What? None of you have ever seen Mary Poppins? That's a shame," said Jas as she dragged the clueless teens up the stairs. Jas politely knocked on the office door.

"Enter, please. Ah! Miss Hattori, Miss Cox, Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you? Please, sit. Lemon drop? No? Hmm." Dumbledore popped one into his own mouth and motioned for the kids to begin.

"Sir, as you may have already known, I have been dating Harry Potter for a few weeks. Yesterday in Hogsmeade," here Jasmine faltered a little, but was comforted by Draco's squeeze of the hand. "Yesterday in Hogsmeade, Harry led me to the Shrieking Shack and tried to… he tried to rape me, sir. I fought him off and ran, but his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, saw me and said some mean things to me. I thought I should alert you to what happened and you could make the correct disciplinary actions."

"Miss Hattori, I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't lie to me. Harry Potter is the savior of the wizarding world for Merlin's sake. How dare you accuse him of such a thing! The poor boy has enough to deal with besides a lying girl desperate for his attention. Fifty points from Ravenclaw, Miss Hattori!" Dumbledore's eyes were ice cold and his expression set into a deep frown.

The three students sat stunned for a moment before Draco pulled a crying Jas and an angry Amy from the room.

"He, he didn't believe me," Jas muttered, too upset to be angry.

"Oh Jas, I'm so sorry. What he said to you was uncalled for," Amy started, but was quickly cut off by a fuming Draco.

"Damn right it was uncalled for! I'll get that bloody bastard fired. We should tell Severus and my father, they will work something out," Draco practically growled, hugging Jasmine closer to his side. As they rounded the corner, the Golden Group came into sight. The two sets of trios stood off against one another, one side pissed off, and the other side with triumphant smiles.

"Well if it isn't Jasmine the Whore, I was wondering when you would come crawling back to me," said Harry, trying to make eye-contact with a stone-faced Jasmine.

Jasmine's head snapped up and she lashed out, striking Potter right between the eyes. Before anyone could react, she kneed him where it hurt, right in the baby-maker, as she like to call it. The war was on. Draco took care of Ron, who was trying to get to Jas, while Amy lit into the bushy-haired menace of a witch, who had pulled out her wand to do some damage. Potter's gang didn't even stand a chance. After beating them to a pulp and coming off with only a scratch or bruise here and there, they headed along their way. Of course the Trio would be alright, it was only a split lip or a dislocated shoulder or two, but the way they were wailing it seemed like they had been hit with an Unforgivable.

"Pussys." Seamus commented as he walked by, having heard what Ron and Hermione had said to Jasmine at the Three Broomsticks. Since then, he had no respect for his old friends. In fact, none of the seventh year boys had any respect for the Trio anymore.

When Jas, Amy, and Draco finally arrived at Severus' quarters, they were about ready to collapse from exhaustion. Severus simply lifted an eyebrow and stepped aside to let the three in, guiding them to a long couch in the sitting room. Still silent, he conjured tea for them all and sat down in his favorite chair, waiting for an explanation. Seeing their slightly battered appearance, he also did a few healing on them.

Since Jasmine wasn't ready to explain everything again, Draco took over as storyteller. From the Shrieking Shack to the Three Broomsticks to Dumbledore's office to the most recent encounter with the Gryffindors, Draco explained everything. Snape, too, was enraged. However, he did not let his emotions flow about as freely as the students.

"Dear, dear, this is a problem. Miss Hattori, Fifty-one points for bravery, defense, and kicking Potter's arse." At the student's incredulous looks, Severus simply smirked. "Draco, Miss Cox, I would like you to escort Miss Hattori to places as much as possible; try not to find yourself alone. Also, try not to provoke them, Granger is smart (for a Gryffindor), and Potter did not defeat the Dark Lord with a simple tickling charm. Be careful, all three of you. Oh yes, and thirty points from Gryffindor for assault and stupidity. How about a light lunch?"

"You are officially the coolest professor here," Amy said, barely able to keep a straight face.

After a delicious meal, Snape conjured three cots for the tired students to nap in. While the two girls flopped in them immediately, Draco carefully arranged himself on one in the most dignified manner he could muster. He was a Malfoy, after all. Severus left for his study in the adjacent room to fail papers.

Two hours later Severus woke the children, shooing them out with orders to either go to their common rooms or bother Peeves. Though the Peeves idea seemed tempting, they really did not want to deal with Filch later on. So the three trekked back to Draco's Head Boy dorm and wrote letters. Draco wrote to his father about everything that had happened; Amy wrote to Seamus because she wanted to bring him into the 'circle of friends'; and Jas wrote a letter to an anonymous person, not telling Draco or Amy who it was for. Finally bored with that, Draco ordered a house elf to summon their owls to them and eventually got the letters sent out.

Deciding to explore some more of the castle before dinner, Jas and Amy left Draco to his own devices before setting out. It turned out to be a strange excursion. Everyone they would pass gave them odd looks and whispers broke out behind their backs. The sixth time this happened, Jas snapped and finally asked a fourth-year Hufflepuff what was up. The answer she got was surprising.

"Don't talk to me, slut. I heard what you did to Harry."

"Excuse me?"

"Honestly, sleeping with half the sixth-year population? That is really low. And he thought you loved him. You're such a whore."

"The hits just keep on coming," thought Jas, having no more tears left to cry. Amy quickly led her away to avoid a confrontation. But wherever she went, she couldn't escape the rumors. All sorts of crazy things were being said.

She had tried to knife Hermione, she tried to give Ron a blow job, she slept with half the school, she was anorexic, she sent Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang death threats, and even something as absurd as she was Voldemort's daughter who ate live chickens and could burst into flame at will.

"This is absolutely ridiculous. I'm sure it will all blow over in a couple days. There is no way anybody could believe this shit," said Amy, greatly comforting a worried Jas. "Let's go to dinner."

Even though they were both anxious over what would happen in the Great Hall, they put on their warrior faces and braved the school. For the most part, the other students ignored her. Many of them, however, decided to keep the rude comments and rumors going around. Draco kept sending the two Ravenclaws worried glances, disappointed he could not be over there to protect them. Even the teachers, besides Dumbledork and Severus, had noticed a change in the student body. Everyone seemed to be on edge that night.

After dinner, Jas, Amy, Seamus, Dean, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy decided to spend the remaining three hours before curfew in the library, catching up on homework due the next day. After a brief period of awkwardness, the seven loosened up and found they enjoyed each other's company. After an hour or so, Jas got up to find a book on vampiric lore for the Defense Against the Dark Arts essay she was writing.

Fifteen minutes later and the whole table noticed Jasmine's prolonged absence. Frantic, they all got up to find her. A few seconds later and an anguished cry came from one of the stacks. All arrived on the scene moments later to see an unconscious (once again) Jas sprawled across the floor, seemingly not breathing.

* * *

A/N: I really am sorry it took this long to get up. This chapter was ten pages when I wrote it but it didn't turn out that long on the computer. Also, parts of this chapter are light when the situation is kind of dark… I'm not sure why it happened but it did.

Spoilers for next chapter: We will find out what Jas's illness is… but whether she survives or not is in question. There will be two guest appearances, but I'm not disclosing that information to the public quite yet.

Thanks again all of you people who are reading my story. Please review.


	8. Secrets, A Past, & Gifts Revealed

A/N: I am sooo sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I was in Gulf Port, MS for a week working with the Hurricane Katrina relief and then I got lazy and then I had no idea what I wanted for this chapter. I hope I still have some readers that haven't given up on me yet. Well, here's the next long-awaited chapter. Oh, and italics represent the past in this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------DM------------------------------------------------------------------

**Needing You**

_Chapter 8: A Secret, A Past, and Some Gifts Revealed_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_DM------------------------------------------------------------------

"Move," Dean ordered distractedly. After checking for a pulse and finding one, he then put his ear to her mouth and nose, trying to find a hint of breathing. According to his frowning face, Jas was not taking in precious air. Draco fluttered around, much like anxious little girl, muttering to himself in staccato sentences. Finally, Dean looked up and spoke to the worried study group. "Alright, I need to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Seamus, you take over."

While Dean started trying to bring Jas to rights again, Seamus turned to address the rest of the group with the most serious look on his face they had ever seen on him. "Amy. Get the first teacher you see in here as quickly as possible. Pansy, go to the Hospital Wing and alert Madame Pomfrey to the situation. Blaise, find Madame Pince and tell her to clear the library." Seamus excluded Draco from his orders, knowing it would be useless to try and separate the Slytherin from the unconscious girl.

Two minutes later the library had been cleared and Seamus had gotten Jas breathing again, but not awake. The conscious students left in the library jumped when Professor McGonagall rushed into the room, leaving the door barely on its hinges from her powerful entrance. Without speaking to the children, she conjured up a stretcher after quickly checking Jas over and hurried towards the infirmary.

Giving each other a confused and concerned look, the group moved towards the Hospital Wing as well, brushing past bewildered students in the hallway, nearly knocking over a few first years. By the time they reached the Wing, Jas had already been ushered inside and the door shut, leaving Pansy out in the hallway with the rest of the group.

"They won't let us in. They didn't even say anything, just pointed me out. I'm really scared for girl, even if she is a Ravenclaw. Thomas, how did you know what to do?"

Dean answered with his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache, "I took a first aide class a few years ago, seeing as I play soccer a lot. Never thought I would actually have to use anything I learned…." The last part was mostly to himself and left everyone silent.

As the minutes ticked by, everyone eventually sat down on the floor, too tired to do much else than gaze at the far end wall. Seamus held a tearful Amy, Draco sat looking miserable, and the other three simply sat with downcast expressions.

Two or three hours later, Professor McGonagall walked out of the Wing, nearly tripped over Draco, and let out small cry of surprise. "What are you children doing out here? It is after hours, you should all be in your dormitories. Really, now."

Cutting off her tirade, Draco said, "Professor is she alright?" It seemed he could not ask anymore than that.

McGonagall's face softened just a tad and replied with, "She is stable at the moment. Come to my office tomorrow morning before classes and I will attempt to explain her situation a little better. Before I left, Miss Hattori gave me permission to tell all of you what has been happening. Yes, Mr. Malfoy, she was awake, but is sleeping now. Off to bed, all of you."

Not exactly happy with her answer, but glad that Jas had awoken; the six trudged to their respective dorms, falling into bed and asleep almost instantly.

After a tense breakfast the next morning, the new comrades found their way into the Professor's office, sharing brief hellos before settling in to hear McGonagall out.

The elderly woman spoke softly but quite audibly from behind her desk. "As you all know, your young friend is ill. This is not a recent sickness, but an ongoing one that she has been battling for a few years now. It is a muggle disease known as Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, or ALL. There is a problem with her blood cells and as a result it can make her very tired and worn out, as well as give her headaches, cause weight loss, and generate nausea. Some of you may have noticed that Miss Hattori is quite thin for her age and does not eat much. This disease has affected her in this way the most, as well as her frequent headaches. Before you ask, there are some treatments available, but only one is an option for her at her age. She needs what the muggle doctors call a bone marrow transplant. I do not know too much about the illness other than this information. You may visit her one at a time starting tomorrow during breaks, meals, and after class."

The students sat, pondering over the new information given to them and wondering why Jasmine had kept this from them for such a long time. They left a few minutes later for class after thanking the Professor for explaining things.

The rest of the day was hell. Between worrying about Jasmine, doing all their assigned work, convincing people the rumors about Jasmine's reputation were untrue, and avoiding a confrontation with the Trio, the entire group was thoroughly exhausted. However, by supper time, most of the rumors had died down and the Great Hall was abuzz with anger at the Golden Group and curiosity as to where the Ravenclaw girl was.

Ignoring questioning looks and annoying questions, Draco left the Hall in a huff, desperately wanting to go to Jasmine and speak with her, despite the order to wait until the next day. So to take his mind off of things, Draco went to the owlry and delivered a letter to his mother, asking for sweets and a secret little something to give to Jas when he visited her.

The next day, Draco rushed from his last class of the day to his dorm to pick up the packages that had come for him that morning and then to the infirmary. Well, rushed is a bit of a strong term, he was a Malfoy after all, and Malfoy's never rush, they simply walk briskly exuding confidence and poise. The first thing he saw when he entered was a closed off portion surrounded by curtain hangings. The hangings were open, however, letting sunlight pouring in from the great windows fall onto the figure reading on the bed. As soon as she saw Draco though, Jas grinned and laid her book to the side.

"Hey, you," Jas greeted softly, obviously not fully recovered from her ordeal two days prior.

"Hello, love. I hope you are feeling better." The latter was more of a question than a statement, and was interpreted as such.

"Much." Even though it was only a little.

"I brought some things for you. I owled my mum yesterday about what happened and she sent some sweets for you. Quite a bit of chocolate. I've always wondered what it is about girls and chocolate…. Anyways, I was hoping we could talk a little about your," here he paused a bit, "condition."

Sighing in defeat, Jas closed her eyes for a brief moment, and then slowly opened them once again. "Okay. But please, tell your mom thank you for the candy and chocolate, I see she sent some of my favorites. You can sit down, you know. This may take a while for I have much to say." Draco obeyed, but instead of sitting in the chair beside the bed, he – gracefully – plopped down on the bed next to her. With a small smile Jas continued. "I suppose I should really start at the beginning, at where most of my troubles began…

_A twelve year-old Jasmine sat in the library of her home, reading a book of poetry in the dying sunlight. Coincidentally, it was the same book of poetry that now sits at her infirmary bedside. The young girl looks up at the slamming of a door, eyes widening in fright at the sight of her drunken father._

"_What do you think you are doing in here, child? You should be in your room, not reading like some kind of bratty scholar. Women. The only thing they are good for is bearing heirs." He continued his rant, quickly advanced upon a frozen Jasmine who had begun to shake and whimper in distress. _

"_I'm sorry father, I will remove myself from your presence."_

"_Idiot girl. How dare you speak to me without permission?" A resounding slap knocks the child's head into the wooden back of the chair, making a dull thudding noise. As Jasmine cowers and bites her lip to keep from crying out from the pain, her father takes her by the collar of her dress and yanks up, bringing her to her feet unsteadily. Before she can fully gain her balance, her father punches her jaw, sending her flying to a heap on the floor, mouth bleeding slightly. _

"_Please, father…"_

"_JUST SHUT UP YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL! AND STOP CRYING!" Many kicks to the ribs and stomach follow these statements, causing the tears flowing from the little girl's eyes to increase in volume despite her efforts to stop them. Again and again he hits and kicks her, until Jasmine can take no more and finally loses consciousness. _

_When she awakens, she notices she is bound at the wrists and lying on the floor of the parlor room. Despite the pain she is feeling, she tries to move to a kneeling position, hoping to stand up. The chance doesn't come however, for she hears footsteps approaching. Walking into the room is father, leading what seemed to be all the servants and maids of the house into the room. With a slightly insane look in his eye, her father speaks up._

"_As you all know, this is my worthless daughter. She has upset me greatly and now she will pay for it. I have ordered you here to watch so you will all know the consequences of disobeying me." Walking over to a nearby table, Jasmine's father picks up whip, which had gone unseen by Jasmine earlier. Attempting to scramble away, Jas is stopped by a harsh pull on her long, flowing blonde hair. Her dress is torn from her body, and she shivers uncomfortably and fearfully from her semi-nudeness._

_Crack! The whip is brought down harshly onto her already bruised back, and Jasmine, startled, cries out at the burst of pain she suddenly feels. Several cracks of the whip later and she is screaming for it all to stop. She can feel the blood running down her back from the open wounds afflicted upon her. She cannot see the servants in the room, crying along with her, horrified at the appalling sight. Blackness once again engulfs her, and the next time she wakes up she is lying in a hospital bed._

_After the cruel display, her father left the room, leaving Jasmine's maidservant to take her and clean her wounds. Having had enough of the wickedness of her master, the maid, Jeanette Carson, stole away from the house with Jasmine in the middle of the night and to a nearby city where she brought Jasmine to the local hospital. It was the last time Jasmine would see her father or be in her magnificent mansion._

_There at the hospital she was treated for her numerous wounds as well as had tests run for other problems. A few days later the doctors informed her she had Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. For the years to come, Jasmine lived with her distant aunt Rachel, well hidden from her father who may or may not have been looking for her. Her leukemia progressed some, but she hid it from others at school, hoping nobody would ever have to find out._

_Having been enrolled at the Salem Institute since she moved in with Aunt Rachel, Jasmine approached her fifth year there with confidence. However, in the middle of the year, one of her school nemesis, Stacy, stole her medical records and spread them around the school, exposing her best kept secret. From then on, she relied on her friends and boyfriend, Bryan, to help her through all the teasing that came from her fellow students. She finally decided it was too much to handle when Bryan left her because she wasn't popular anymore. Many tears and goodbye hugs from her friends later, Jas and Aunt Rachel moved to England, where Jasmine enrolled at Hogwarts to continue her witching education._

Throughout the entire hour Jas had been telling her story, Draco had sat quietly, staring at Jas with sympathy for her situation, anger for what her father had done, and sadness she had to leave everything behind her.

To comfort her, Draco pulled her closer to his body and placed an uncharacteristic gentle kiss to her forehead, telling her that things would get better and that he and her friends here would never abandon her. While whispering sweet promises in her ear, a tired Jasmine fell into sweet slumber.

This time when she had woken up, Draco was gone but two red roses and one white one were lying where he had last been.

The next few days she had many visitors and presents, more so than Potter had ever had. Draco visited everyday for at least an hour. Amy, Seamus, Dean, Blaise, and even Pansy also came and wished her well, dropping off her schoolwork along the way. Exactly one week after she been admitted to the Wing, she was released under the watchful gaze of Madame Pomfrey, who had quite enjoyed the company of the young girl during her stay.

After entering her dorm room and finding nobody there, Jas glanced curiously around and saw a folded note on her bed.

Jas – Come to the Room of Requirement (the place I told you about your first week here). Oh, and where something nice. How about that gorgeous dress the twins sent you as a get well present? Hurry, – Amy.

A hint of a smirk on her beautiful features, Jas set about getting ready and cleaning herself up. After a quick shower, she pulled her hair back with a butterfly clip, dusted on some light makeup, and went over to the box Gred and Forge had sent her after hearing about her ordeal. She had been overwhelmed by the stunning dress she had taken out of the box. It was a full length, shimmering, light blue gown with little silver beads and sparkling jewels covering the front and the skirt part to make the dress practically glimmer. Donning it, Jas looked into the mirror to see a princess staring back at her.

After making her way up to the seventh floor, she was greeted at the entrance to the Room of Requirement by a pristine Draco Malfoy, looking his best in a tux and crisp new dress robes. His mouth fell open slightly when he took in her appearance, overwhelmed by her dazzling looks. Jasmine noticed his dazed looks and walked up to him, kissing him on the cheek and closing his mouth with her finger. Regaining his composure, Draco told her she looked incredible and took her arm to lead her inside.

Within the secret room, a full out party ensued. Even with everyone looking elegant and spiffed up, they still managed to create an air of teenage casualness. All of Jasmine's friends had been invited, including people from all houses. Fred and George Weasley were there, since they had been the one to pay for most of it and get everything ready. Jas thanked the twins profusely for the dress, giving them each a kiss on the cheek that left the twins blushing.

Draco stole her away at the height of the festivities and brought her into an adjoining room, claiming he wanted to give her something.

"When I wrote to my mum about the sweets and everything, I asked her to send this as well. It was my grandmother's. She told me when she gave it to me that when I found the special girl I was looking for, I should give her this. I've realized from the time you arrived here to now that you are that special girl." Jasmine stood there next to him gazing at the necklace he held in an antique box with a slightly astonished look.

"Wow. I mean… wow. What you said, and this… wow."

"So you like it, then."

"Are you kidding? I love it Draco. That's the best thing that anyone has ever said to me. Your grandmother must be a great lady."

Draco stepped behind her, Jas lifting her hair out of the way so he could clasp it around her neck. It was a beautiful sapphire and diamond necklace with a thick silver band to accentuate the thick jewels.

"She is a great lady. And so are you. I know it may be a little soon to be asking you this, what with all that has happened in the past couple of weeks, but this feels right. Will you be my girl?"

"Yes, Draco. Yes, of course the answer is yes. I've been hoping you would ask me that the day I first locked eyes with you. Even though it took a punch to the nose and a few tears for me to realize it." Draco's own blue orbs lit up with that last sentence, and he embraced her softly. The two felt no need for more words.

Rejoining the party, nearly everyone there noticed automatically the two holding hands, the soft joyful smiles on their faces (though Draco's was more of a smirk), and the new piece of jewelry Jas had acquired. People came up to them the rest of the night, congratulating them and wishing Jasmine well.

The night was like a fairy tale for Jasmine. She had a lot of fun and for once, didn't dwell on the future.

------------------------------------------------------------------DM-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Once again, I'm terribly sorry about the wait. Please don't hate me. Anyway, I'm leaving for the beach for a week on Wednesday, and then I start school two days after I get back. So it might be another while before I can get another chapter up, but hopefully not a month. I'm kind of pleased with this chapter, even though I'm not sure how long it is.

If you liked it (or if you didn't like it), please tell me. E-mail or review, pick one.

_**thegorgeousone**_


	9. Revenge, Boredom, and a Prank

Author's Note:

It seems I have not been keeping my promises. It has been almost a year since I last updated and I feel terrible about it. I had a case of writer's block and then I was just too lazy to write anymore. Well, if you haven't given up on me already, here is the next installment.

------------------------------------------------------------DM----------------------------------------------------

**Needing You**

_Revenge, Boredom, and a Prank_

------------------------------------------------------------DM----------------------------------------------------

It was a month after the party in the Room of Requirements and the whole school was still talking about Jasmine and Draco's new relationship. Most people were supportive and happy for them, but some were not. Harry Potter and friends were most decidedly not pleased with the change. Harry still felt that Jasmine was his and his only, while the rest were angry at their social status being dropped from most popular to the bottom of the barrel. So, in true teenage fashion, they plotted their revenge.

Meanwhile, Jas and Draco spent as much time together as they could. They had been on several dates and "study sessions," still managing to hang out with their friends and keep up with their schoolwork. Things had been pretty quiet in the castle and Jas was starting to get a little antsy. It was time for a prank…

"I'm bored." Jas' words echoed through the silent common room where she, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Amy, Seamus, and Dean were doing their homework. Collectively, six heads rose up and stared blankly at the petite blonde.

"Sweetie, it's homework, it was designed to be boring," replied Amy.

"I meant that it is time to spice things up in the castle. You know, cause a little mayhem?"

"Finally! Something to do!" Seamus exclaimed and the rest of the group joined in with various nods of approval.

"What are you thinking of doing, love?" Draco asked softly and Jas sighed inwardly as she leaned more into his warm embrace.

"Well…" Jas started and the plan was formed.

------------------------------------------------------------DM----------------------------------------------------

The next night everyone was in their positions, supplies at hand. The group was split into three groups for Phase One: Draco and Jas; Seamus and Amy; and Dean, Blaise, and Pansy. Their goal: set up magical booby-traps all within the castle for both students and faculty to find the next day. Dean's group was in charge of the hallways, Seamus and Amy of surveillance, and Draco and Jas of the classrooms. Seamus had known for some time of the existence of the Marauders' Map and had "borrowed" it for the night.

"Filch is on the fifth floor in his office, so stay clear of there for now. Over," Seamus whispered into the magicked walkie-talkie to the other two teams.

"Ten-four," came the responses from Pork Chop (Jas and Draco) and Merlin's Mum (Dean, Blaise, and Pansy).

The two teams quickly went about their separate tasks, setting up traps in as many classrooms and hallways as possible. After two hours and three close calls with Filch and Mrs. Norris, the team reassembled for Phase Two outside of the kitchens.

"All right, Amy, Pansy, and I will do the talking. The house elves respond better to us girls," Jas said as she tickled the pear. Once inside, a slightly startled and sleepy elf came up to the group and greeted them. Once the girls had explained the situation and what they wanted done, the elves convened to discuss the plan.

"Okay Miss, after much consideration, we have decided to help you with your ingenious plan. We have not liked the way things are being run in the castle for some time now and we think this will be enjoyable," Dobby told Jas and the rest of the group.

"Thanks Dobby," the group replied together, knowing that they would get away with everything.

The seven went back to their dorms quietly and cautiously, dreaming about the surprises in store for the school the next day.

-------------------------------------------------------DM---------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Hogwarts was in chaos. Students were running around with uncontrollable nosebleeds, vomiting, bouts of flatulence, and other bodily illnesses. All the students who walked past the portrait of Mildred the Morbid had their hair turn interesting shades of puke green, candy cotton pink, fire-engine red, Carolina blue, and other colors. All the teachers came careening out of their classrooms tap dancing and singing show tunes, none of their counter-charms working to stop the spells.

Dumbledore had had enough. Convening everyone into the Great Hall at lunch, he made an announcement. "I have seen many jokes and pranks played throughout my years as headmaster at Hogwarts, but this is not acceptable. Although nobody is seriously injured and many seem to think this situation is funny, I cannot condone this type of behavior. I will find the people responsible for this and they will be punished accordingly. Classes are cancelled for the day while the staff cleans this up. Please enjoy your lunch and head immediately for your dorms, where you will stay until dinner tonight."

As people started eating their meals, strange things began to happen at the Gryffindor table. Students started spouting out their innermost secrets, unable to stop themselves. The older students knew what had occurred, for they had been taught about the particular potion being put into motion. The other three houses were roaring with laughter and the embarrassed Gryffindors looked up to their teachers for help.

"SILENCE!" screamed Dumbledore as Professor Snape rushed to the dungeons to obtain the antidote. "Gryffindor House, please report to Professor Snape's classroom to be sorted out. Everyone else, go straight to your rooms. New meals will be given out there."

Knowing the teachers would not check to see if they were in their respective dorms, the pranksters gathered together in Draco's room in Slytherin House to celebrate their success.

"That was _basically_ amazing. Did you see the look on the Weasel's face when he shouted he was gay? Priceless. We must thank the elves later for that special ingredient," Blaise said in-between laughs to the group as they munched on the feast the elves had sent up and the Butterbeer Draco had stashed in his bureau.

"It was definitely worth the little sleep I got," Pansy said. The others voiced their agreements after her.

Since the next day was Saturday and a Hogsmeade day, the group decided to have a little sleepover to continue the party. They were interrupted only once in the night, around 11:30, by Professor Snape. He opened the door, looked around at all the surprised and slightly worried faces, gave a smirk, and announced: "Thirty points to each of you. Goodnight." Seconds after he left, the shock wore off and they all busted out in laughter, passing around another round of Butterbeers.

----------------------------------------------------------DM------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it isn't much and it didn't really follow where I ended last time, but I just need to get back into the groove of things again. Please tell me how you feel about this chapter, ask questions, give me some ideas, something. Thank you for sticking with me and the story.

_**thegorgeousone**_


End file.
